Ranma no Jinchuuriki
by ellf
Summary: Well, it's a RanmaNaruto crossover. My attempt at meshing the two worlds. Hopefully they'll mesh properly in the end.
1. Prologue

00000000000000000

Ranma no Jinchuuriki

Prologue: Neko-ken Training

By: Ellf

00000000000000000

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series mentioned in this fanfic.

A cold breeze blew through the Forest of Death. The dense trees quivered as if in fear... or perhaps it was anticipation. The sun wasn't even completely gone yet, but within the forest it seemed to be the dead of night. Only two things were audible near the Saotome campsite, the yowling of cats and the sound of a shovel striking dirt repeatedly.

Genma dug, cursing the cats for their yowling and bemoaning the hardships of what he had to do for his son to get good training. He had found the manual in Hokkaido in a small curio shop and began to read through it. Why a curio shop would sell a training manual was beyond him, but it did say on it ultimate technique. At first he was planning on learning the technique himself (in case the Master, on the off chance that it ever happened, came back), but according to the manual, the trainee could not be older than eleven years old. Thus he decided to teach his son the technique and this forest was closest to Hokkaido and the perfect place for the training. Genma continued to dig the pit, cursing the cats once more because he had no money to spend on sake due to them. He had bought the cats at a shelter, and it had taken all of his spending cash to get them for the technique. Hopefully the boy would be grateful for the hardship he went through. Thinking of Ranma, Genma glanced up out of the pit; the boy had agreed to learn the technique, like always, and he was tired from the training they did that day. Genma let him sleep; after all, Ranma would need all of his strength to learn the Neko-ken.

There, the pit was finished. It was time to load the cats in. Taking care not to wake Ranma, he grabbed the large kennel that he had loaded the twenty or so cats into. As one yowled and slashed at his finger, he noticed that they were ready for the following day. Placing a lid over the pit, he went over to go to sleep next to his peaceful looking ten-year-old child. Sleep quickly claimed Genma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! It's time for training!"

Genma rubbed his eyes and saw his cheerful looking son and smiled. _I can only hope the boy stays this enthusiastic throughout the trip._ "Well boy, we're going to skip morning training for today. You are going to have breakfast and then we'll get you started on that new technique, the Neko-ken!"

Ranma's face fell for a bit at the statement about skipping training, and then brightened at the mention of food and the new technique. "Alright! New technique!"

After the two Saotomes finished their breakfast, Genma brought his son to the covered pit with a bag of fish sausage in tow. "Alright boy, are you ready to learn the invincible Neko-ken?"

"I can learn whatever I need to, Dad!" Ranma shouted this proudly.

"Alright boy, then let's get started." Wrapping the child in fish sausages, he picked young Ranma up.

"Daddy, I can't move."

"That's the idea boy. The manual was very thorough about this." Genma removed the cover from the pit. "I'll be back later boy. Hopefully you will have learned the Neko-ken by then."

"Wait! Daddy!" With that Ranma was thrown into the pit and his training for the Neko-ken was started.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness engulfed him as he fell in the pit with a dull thud. The smell of fish and fur overcame his nostrils. The only thing visible to him was twenty sets of glowing green eyes... all staring directly at him. Then he heard it, the dread sound that would haunt his dreams from then on.

"MREOWW!" With that, the pain began. As he felt claws and teeth tear into him, he wondered why his father would do this to him. Was it really all for a technique? If it was, then he would have no choice but to stick this out. Determination gripped him, but the pain quickly made it difficult to think of anything else.

How long had he been down there? An hour? A day? A month? He didn't know. All he knew was pain and a slowly growing fear. All he could hear was the yowling of the monsters in the pit, and he could feel their beady eyes on him as they continued to tear into him, and each other. Someone was screaming. It took him five minutes to realize that the person screaming was him as he drew in another sharp breath. When would this training be finished? How could he learn a technique this way?

A slot of light appeared. Finally! Salvation! As he was pulled out of the pit, he got a clear glimpse of the creatures that had caused him such pain. The cats were the monsters. The harmless little cats had caused him such pain! Now he knew to avoid cats if he were to avoid the pain.

"Well boy, did you learn the Neko-ken today?"

"N-no, d-daddy."

"I guess we'll have to try again tomorrow then, now won't we, Ranma."

Too bad his father had other ideas...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been nearly a month since the boy had begun his training and as of yet he hadn't learned the technique. Each time he seemed to be more and more afraid of going in the pit again.

It hadn't taken him long to run out of fish sausages. Upon seeing that they didn't help Ranma learn the technique, he scoured for other fish products. Fish paste, fish cakes, whole sardines, all the while spending his sake money to help his son learn this technique. Who knows, maybe today would be the day the boy learned the Neko-ken. Maybe it would be tomorrow. His son _would_ learn the technique.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trapped. He was trapped. Ignoring the other cats in the pit, he considered a way out. Pain on his right flank. One of the other cats had decided to attack him. He batted it against the wall of the entrapment and hissed at it, frightening it into submission. It knew full well who the alpha was.

There! The ceiling. He could break out of it easily and free himself and the rest of the pride. Tensing his legs, he busted through the wooden plank that covered the prison and landed outside. A voice caught his ear. It was male, older, human.

"Congratulations, boy! You've learned the Neko-ken! I knew you could do it."

Turning to face the voice, the man's face struck a memory within him. This was the Tormentor, the one who had caused him pain. His eyes narrowed as he reached out his claws and slashed at the man, leaving marks on his clothing and not much else. He felt something calling to him, deep within the forest. Taking one last glance at the Tormentor to hiss at him, he bounded off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The old woman was cleaning the steps of the shrine when she saw the boy. He bounded through the trees with such a grace that she hadn't seen since her days before she was asked to care for this shrine. As he approached, she noticed that the boy was walking on all fours.

_There's no way anyone is actually stupid enough to teach **that** technique._

However to her dismay, the child indeed was Neko-ken trained. Never again would the boy be able to interact with normal society. He would have to be kept under lock and key in order for- what was the boy doing. The boy in his Neko state walked into the shrine and began to weave through it as if he were being led somewhere. No... not that thing's remains. She rushed to the room that contained the remains of the thing she was supposed to guard, and she saw a glowing aura surrounding the sealed box as the seals were burned away by an immense chakra. The chakra then seemed to be transferring from the box to the boy's body. There was only one thing the woman could think of to do now; she rushed over to the boy after the lightshow was finished, forming seals with her hands the whole while.

Dog. Rabbit. Dragon. Monkey. Dog. Rat. Tiger. Snake. Dog. Boar. She was doing seals so fast in an order that had only been done few times before. When she was finished with the seals she cried out, "Ninja Art: Four Element Seal!" She thrust her hand into the child's body, expending nearly all of her own chakra to contain the demon within the child. The child's Neko-ken induced state made him a prime target for the demon to possess him. Now with that seal that she made, the demon and perhaps even the Neko-ken would be kept under control. Glancing at the child, she noticed that the poor boy had already fallen asleep, the experience taxing him. Slowly but surely, the seal used on the boy began to fade from the area it had been put - directly on his exposed chest. The seal was simple in design, a spiral made out of two lines, with four kanji surrounding it. As it faded, the kanji stayed in view for a little longer than the spiral, and then the child's chest held no evidence that the seal was there at all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma woke up. The last thing he remembered was being in the pit with those monsters. However this time was unlike the last in that he blacked out from the fear and the pain. He obviously wasn't in the pit any more, but what looked like a room at a shrine. He felt a bit of a tingling at his chest area, but other than that he felt great. Walking outside, he smelled some rice, tea and pork cooking and investigated the smell.

"Ah, I see you're awake, child, and apparently back to normal it would seem." The voice was a kindly elderly woman's drawl, and came from what was obviously an older woman. The woman had a smile on her face as she continued to speak. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yup!" Ranma said, food temporarily deterring him from the onslaught of questions that he would ask later. In which he would be answered that he had indeed learned the Neko-ken, and that was how he ended up here, that the older woman had no clue where his father was and he would be allowed to stay with her for a few days until his father came to retrieve him, and that this was a shrine built to honor those who died during the legendary fight between the Kyuubi no Youko and the Niibi no Nekomata, and was rumored to house the remains of the Cat Demon within it. All of this and more he would learn and eventually forget when his father picked him up, but for now, food was more important.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(End of Prologue)

Author's Notes: Well, I started yet another story to add to my repertoire. Half an Age Chapter 3 is indeed being worked on, albeit slowly, as is another prologue to another fanfic that I've started. I have way too many ideas and way too little time to write them all down on paper.

Fukufics only Author's notes: I expanded it, added in a few scenes and removed a few others. The only reason that the "Four Element Seal" is in English is because I got lazy and didn't want to look it up in Japanese. Besides, I don't think they ever give that name in the Anime or Manga.


	2. Chapter 1: Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu

It was a peaceful day in the Furinkan district of the Nerima ward. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the people of Nerima were scared out of their minds. Usually by this time of day, something or someone would come to make the day a little more chaotic, but none of that had happened since the wedding incident two weeks ago. Not one of Ranma's rivals had attacked him since that day, and frankly the people of Nerima were afraid of what might happen soon. They were anticipating it as well. This peacefulness was nice, but one thing that the citizens of this ward knew was that tranquility didn't last long here.

"RANMA! Prepare to die!" With the yelling of this phrase, the citizens of Nerima were content, things were back to normal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma no Jinchuuriki Chapter One: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Hai?

By Ellf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma. Damn. Do I own them now? Damn.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma had just gotten out of a movie that he had decided to watch with Akane, _Fuun-hime: Yukigun. _(Princess Fuun: Snow Country) The two of them had gotten along better in the past few weeks, though they had established that neither of them was ready to get married. Their parents had backed off, and the two quickly became the friends that Akane first offered when she met Ranma. Of course, all good things have to end, and this one ended as soon as the pigtailed boy set foot outside the Theater.

"RANMA! Prepare to die!" Ryoga, of all people, he had to ruin the day like this. After grabbing Akane and dodging the initial umbrella strike to the ground, Ranma grimaced. The construction workers were going to have a field day with this.

"What'd I do this time, Pork Butt?" Ranma turned towards Ryoga after putting Akane down.

"Today Saotome, today is the day you shall be punished for your crimes. Today is the day I send you to HELL!" With that last word, Ranma was quickly on the defensive, dodging the lost boy's strikes at his body, trying to lead him to a better place to fight.

"Ranma, quit picking on Ryoga!" Of course Akane had to take his side. She always did; not once could she grasp the fact that Ryoga was the one attacking him. Ranma quickly dodged a left hook as he brought their fight to a larger area, the abandoned lot not even a block from the theater.

"I ain't picking on him, Akane, but-" Ranma was struck by Ryoga's fist directly to his face.

"Your fight is with me, Saotome, remember it." Ryoga suddenly boosted his speed, and Ranma was hard pressed to defend from the attacks.

"I'm startin' to think you're mad at me." Ranma immediately struck out with an Amaguriken speed punch to Ryoga's abdomen, following it up with a crescent kick to the side of the Lost Boy's head, causing Ryoga to fall back a few steps.

"Glad to see you're starting to get serious, Saotome, this is _your_ life we are talking about. Oh, and that hit there, I barely felt it." This was going to be troublesome. Ryoga leapt at the pigtailed boy once more, this time trying a kick to punch combo, only to be blocked by Ranma at every attempt.

This is how the battle went for a while, and, as usual, Ranma's speed was outclassing Ryoga's toughness, but only barely. The two were indeed having a close fight, and Ranma was sure that Ryoga was going all out. On this last exchange of blows, however, things changed a little bit. The two boys leapt back, facing each other and panting.

"Well how about it, Ryoga? Why don't we end this fight? I know you don't have much left in you." Ranma caught his breath and looked at his sometimes friend, sometimes rival.

"Saotome, I said it before, I'll say it again; today is the day that I send you to HELL!" As Ryoga looked up at Ranma, his skin covered from head to toe by a black design that seemed to leak out from somewhere on his neck. Ryoga's aura flared, but not its usual greenish color, rather a dark purple, and to Ranma it didn't feel exactly like ki. Whatever it was, it gave the boy a boost of power and speed as he quickly thrust his fist into Ranma's gut, causing him to gasp out for breath.

"That was a cheap shot, P-chan." Ranma gasped out, and quickly lashed out fifteen punches to Ryoga's shoulder at Amaguriken speed. The boy's aura pulsed with purple energy once more as Ryoga was pushed back. "I suppose I'll have to get a little more serious, eh porky?"

Ranma's aura formed around him as he felt his confidence flare. With a cry of "MOKOU TAKABISHA!" he launched a blast of his ki at the eternally lost boy... which was easily batted away by the boy's purple aura.

"I was wondering when you would pull something like that Saotome, as you can see, that is quite ineffective now. Orochimaru-sama saw to that. Now try mine: Shin Shishi Hokodan Revised: Horizontal Blast!" As Ryoga stretched out his arms, Ranma realized exactly what that energy surrounding him was. Chakra, how had porky learned to draw on Chakra? Never mind that now; it was time to do the one Chakra technique he knew how to do.

Taking a leap into the air, Ranma shouted, "Saotome Secret Technique revised!" The lost boy shot off his ki cannon and it struck Ranma, obscuring him with purple light immediately.

"Ranma!" Akane's voice could be heard echoing across the abandoned lot.

000000000000000000000

Akane screamed as she saw her fiancée engulfed by the purple blast that was Ryoga's Shishi Hokodan. There was no way he could have survived that blast. To top it off, the lost boy took off five of his bandannas and threw them as shuriken into the blast and she heard them as they thunked into the pigtailed boy's body. The fight had drawn quite a crowd, one that gasped out when Ranma was hit.

Akane had immediately gotten to her feet and started to run towards the fight, only to be stopped by a man in a blue bodysuit, wearing a mask that covered his face completely. The mask itself was in the shape of a fox, and had several markings on it. The most prominent one was the rising sun on the forehead of the mask. The masked man was holding her back.

"Wait, let the two fight; the battle hasn't concluded yet." The masked man was quickly joined by two women and three men in the same outfits, though their masks were different.

"It would seem the snake sannin has lent some of his power to Hibiki-san." One of the females commented.

"Apparently. The Emperor should be informed of this. Hopefully Saotome-san will be able to pull out of this."

"Agreed. Akihito-sama may have to interrupt his meeting with the Kazekage for this. Hopefully not though."

The six quickly turned their eyes back to the battle, and Akane turned back as well.

000000000000000000000

Ryoga smirked as he glanced at the pigtailed boy's body as it fell. He suddenly began to cackle with glee. Finally he had gotten his vengeance on that coward, Saotome. Finally he had won!

"Happy about something, pig boy?" The voice came from behind the lost boy. What, impossible? Ryoga glanced at Ranma's downed form, which, in a puff of smoke, turned into a log.

"How?"

"Kawarimi no Jutsu. I switched myself with a log just before your attack hit. You may have gotten a bit more powerful, but that doesn't mean that I'd lose that easily." Ranma's body was pulsing with energy; his aura now turned a midnight black, just barely touching his body. It wasn't that you couldn't see the martial artist, but that his aura was a glowing black. His eyes had turned yellow and his pupils had become slits. His fingernails elongated, and soon he was in a stance that several of the onlookers would recognize, as the base one for the Neko-ken. Ranma was still fully aware though. "Don't think that I'll let you win!" The pigtailed boy snarled out.

Leaping at the pigtailed boy, Ryoga struck out with a roundhouse kick, only to find Ranma no longer there. Then there was a burst of pain on his chest as several lacerations appeared on his chest. "That's interesting; I wonder how pork cutlets would taste right about now." Ranma leapt at the lost boy, claws extended, ready to him down right then and there. With an uppercut to Ryoga's chin, Ranma followed the boy's flight into the air to hit him some more. Ryoga could do nothing but barely batter him. This further seemed to depress the boy, causing him to mutter three words as he glowed a deep purple.

"Shin Shishi Hokodan." The pillar of chi mixed with chakra was enormous, and everyone watching scurried out of the path of the blast, waiting for it to come down. And come down it did, causing the entire lot to be obscured by the light of the concussion blast. There was no way that Ranma wasn't hit by that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma was getting frantic. Ryoga had pulled out some weird new technique that gave him access to chakra or something, and there was no way that he was this fast and strong on his own. On top of that, when he had replaced himself with that log, energy, other than his own, came out of his body, one that felt vaguely feline, and he was very much on edge. Now Ryoga was pulling out a suicide Shishi Hokodan? Damn, and for some reason he felt like stripping the flesh of his... no, must not think like that. Can't let the cat out, not when it's this restless. Another Kawarimi should do the trick, but what to replace himself with? Perfect, the same log from earlier. Making the four hand seals he quietly muttered to himself, "_Kawarimi no Jutsu,"_ and he made it out of the range of the attack.

Why was the cat still on edge? Was it that mark that was all over Ryoga's body? Was it this weird energy? That reminded him; he needed to bring it under control.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the dust cleared from the attack, Ryoga stood at the center of the crater, panting heavily. There was no way that Ranma wasn't hit by that. Ryoga could see his body lying on the ground, having taken the brunt of the attack.

0POOF0 What? No! Ryoga looked around to see a fist flying to his face, upon hearing Ranma's voice in his ear. "Endgame, I win." And then all he could see was black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shortly after Ryoga was knocked out, the energy surrounding Ranma receded and he collapsed to the ground, barely conscious. Two of the six masked people in the crowd leaped out and retrieved Ryoga's and Ranma's bodies.

"Drop Hibiki-san at the hospital, I'll take Ranma-kun to meet with Tenkage-sama." One of the men said.

"Right, Tofu-kun." The masked man removed his mask and smiled down at Ranma. "Now let's get you to meet with the Tenkage." Picking up the boy in a fireman's hold, Tofu brought him over to where a car was waiting, walking by Akane in the process.

"Tofu-sensei, where are you taking Ranma?" Akane questioned.

"I'm sorry Akane, that's not for me to tell, but I can promise that he'll be back tonight." And with that the door shut, making Akane wonder all the more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Tofu stared down at the boy that he had been ordered to find. The Tenkage had been very sure that it was Ranma who had the spirit of the Nekomata within him, and he had witnessed it firsthand today. The young medic-nin wondered how a child could carry such a burden as this, but then he remembered that until he was told, he didn't believe. This did explain a few things about Ranma's life. For one thing, the Nekomata was female and preferred to have a female form, thus Ranma's curse. She also liked screwing with men's love lives and who better to screw with than Ranma's own. Add that to Genma's own stupidity and you have a mess that Ranma could barely crawl out of alive. Then there was what happened at China. He wasn't there, but he read the reports that the Musk sent to their village. The boy had slain Saffron. Sure he had help, and Saffron wasn't exactly a god, but he was immortal, and Ranma KILLED him. This only made Tenkage-sama more eager to get him into the village, and under its command before he was found by someone else. They were now being driven to the Imperial Palace and then from there, they would go to the Village.

"Eh, Doc, what're you doing here?"

Ranma always was a fast healer, wait... he woke up? "I'm here because you needed some help, Ranma-kun."

"Did I win?"

"Of course. Here, I have a present for you." Tofu pulled out something from within his kunai holster, something he was told to give to Ranma as soon as possible. It was a hita-ate with the symbol of a rising sun on its forehead protector. "Congratulations Ranma, you passed..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(End Chapter)

Whew, I hate writing fight scenes, but this particular one is very important. I hope that it turned out well enough, but I can't be the one to judge. As always, C&C is very welcome and feel free to e-mail me at 


End file.
